


burning like a soldier

by danhowellsjeans



Series: welcome to the future [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, In chapter 2, M/M, Trans Male Character, ew crisis au, implied happy ending, it's not stated but both edd and edu are trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: I knew what I was doing.Walking directly into my own death. I knew that my final moments lay behind that door.If it would end the war, I would do anything. If it would save the rebellion, I would give my life with no hesitation.-based on the eddsworld crisis au, created by sleepyeule and ironic-orange on tumblr
Relationships: Edd/Eduardo (Eddsworld)
Series: welcome to the future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596169
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's recommended that you listen to this while you read, as it's what inspired me: https://open.spotify.com/track/6rIRGCle3WOxfAYgcBgGVp?si=cakto7F8So2p1ac7dw5MVw

I knew what I was doing.

Walking directly into my own death. I knew that my final moments lay behind that door.

If it would end the war, I would do anything. If it would save the rebellion, I would give my life with no hesitation.

I walked in. Red Leader stood in front of me, a devious smile curling the corners of his mouth up. I swallowed, nodding curtly to him.

My hands were behind my back, and though he had stated that this was nothing but a diplomatic talk, I could see his pistol. He didn't hide it well. Perhaps he never meant to deceive me.

I glanced to the side, seeing the crowd. The crowd of soldiers waiting to watch me die. The crowd-

I stopped, my gaze landing on a familiar face. Eduardo, his eyes brimming with tears. My heart sank. He knew my fate as well as I did, then.

Red Leader chuckled behind me. "You seem to be distracted, old friend. What's on your mind?" I didn't answer, my eyes traveling to the weapon by his side. He followed my gaze and laughed once again.

"So you know. That by itself doesn't shock me." He took a step forward, tilting his head to one side. "I wonder, though, why you came anyways if you knew your fate."

"I'm just tired," I said, my voice soft. I was still staring through the window, the face of my tearful lover reflecting back at me. Once again, Red Leader followed my eyes.

"I always knew there was something about him. Is he your best friend?" I shook my head, and he continued to pry. "Lover, perhaps?" My lack of response was all the answer he needed, and I was soon face to face with Eduardo.

"Don't bring him in here," I hissed, my tone desperate. Eduardo was gripping at my coat like it was a lifeline, and I almost broke down right there. I turned to him, kissing his forehead as I felt the cold press of steel against the back of my head.

"I love you," I said, kissing him one final time. "Leave, please." He hesitated, but he did as I asked. I was alone with my enemy once again, and there was silence. I heard that silly little click of Tord's pistol-the same one I had been taught to fire at a younger age. It had always made a strange noise. Perhaps he used it to remind me of how we used to be friends.

"The revolution ends here." Another click.

The last thing I heard was an agonized scream.

Then, a gunshot, and no more.


	2. another ending

I knew what I was doing.

Walking directly into my own death. I knew that my final moments lay behind that door.

If it would end the war, I would do anything. If it would save the rebellion, I would give my life with no hesitation.

I walked in. Red Leader stood in front of me, a devious smile curling the corners of his mouth up. I swallowed, nodding curtly to him.

My hands were behind my back, and though he had stated that this was nothing but a diplomatic talk, I could see his pistol. He didn't hide it well. Perhaps he never meant to deceive me.

I glanced to the side, seeing the crowd. The crowd of soldiers waiting to watch me die. The crowd-

I stopped, my gaze landing on a familiar face. Eduardo, his eyes brimming with tears. My heart sank. He knew my fate as well as I did, then.

Red Leader chuckled behind me. "You seem to be distracted, old friend. What's on your mind?" I didn't answer, my eyes traveling to the weapon by his side. He followed my gaze and laughed once again.

"So you know. That by itself doesn't shock me." He took a step forward, tilting his head to one side. "I wonder, though, why you came anyways if you knew your fate."

"I'm just tired," I said, my voice soft. I was still staring through the window, the face of my tearful lover reflecting back at me. Once again, Red Leader followed my eyes.

"I always knew there was something about him. Is he your best friend?" I shook my head, and he continued to pry. "Lover, perhaps?" My lack of response was all the answer he needed, and I was soon face to face with Eduardo.

"Don't bring him in here," I hissed, my tone desperate. Eduardo was gripping at my coat like it was a lifeline, and I almost broke down right there. I turned to him, kissing his forehead as I felt the cold press of steel against the back of my head.

With my arms around my lover, I came to a realization.

Dying would not solve a thing. Dying wouldn't end the war, it'd leave one side broken.   
  
I leaned close to Eduardo, pressing a kiss right below his ear. "Run. As fast as you can. I'll join you. Don't get hurt."

I paid no mind to what was happening outside the window, though maybe I should have. I did not see the familiar silhouette of a long-missing friend aiming at me.

I knelt to the floor, and Eduardo carefully walked out.

_Click._

The sound of his gun. I was running out of time, but I had to do this right.

_Click._

One second more, and I kicked back with all my might.

Searing pain went through my shoulder, but I ignored it. The sound of gunfire outside the window was muted, and I vaguely glanced up as I began to run.

The rebels...were winning? Adrenaline coursed through me as I turned back to the fight. I saw him standing there, and ran with all my might.

My vision was getting blurry.

"Eduardo!"

I could feel my heartbeat in my shoulder.

"Edd?!"

I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

_"Edd!"_

I fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he escapes. may be continued in a different story.


End file.
